mario_brosfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Super Mario Bros.
Super Mario Bros. is het eerste Super Mario spel zoals ze nu zijn, en één van de populairste games aller tijden. Het werd in 1985 uitgebracht voor de NES. Het spel bevatte een aantal elementen uit het eerdere Mario Bros. en voegde veel nieuwe elementen toe die in latere Super Mario spellen terug zouden komen. Super Mario Bros. zette de toon voor alle Super Mario spellen die nog zouden volgen. Super Mario Bros. wordt ook wel Super Mario Bros 1. genoemd. Verhaal De gemene Bowser ontvoert Prinses Peach, de heerseres van Mushroom Kingdom, zodat hij zelf de baas van het rijk kan worden. De Italiaanse loodgieter Mario moet de verschillende regio's van Mushroom Kingdom bevrijden en uiteindelijk Bowser verslaan en de prinses redden. Als dat lukt krijgen Mario en Prinses Peach samen...???? right Manier van spelen De bediening van het spel is betrekkelijk eenvoudig, maar biedt toch heel veel mogelijkheden voor diversiteit en verrassingen. Alle levels scrollen van links naar rechts als Mario naar rechts loopt. Terug scrollen is niet mogelijk. Mario kan springen om over afgronden en objecten te komen. Er zijn diverse vijanden, en Mario sterft als hij hen aanraakt. Hij kan vijanden ontwijken door over ze heen te springen. Een aantal vijanden kunnen ook gedood worden door boven op ze te springen. Vijanden kunnen vaak ook verslagen worden door van onderaf tegen het blok te springen waar de vijand op slaat. Dit werkt alleen als de vijand hoger staat dan Mario, en alleen bij bepaalde type blokken. Een vijand met een schild kan verslagen worden door op hem te springen waardoor hij tijdelijk een onbewegelijk schild wordt. Mario kan dit schild tegen andere vijanden schoppen. Deze aanval doodt vrijwel alle vijanden. Een bewegend schild dat tegen een object botst zal terug kaatsen en kan Mario doden. Dat betekent dus dat je altijd goed op moet letten met schildjes. Eén van de uitdagingen van het spel bestaat er uit dat je er achter moet komen welke vijanden op welke manier uitgeschakeld kunnen worden. Sommige vijanden kunnen het beste vermeden worden (bijvoorbeeld door over ze heen te springen) Opbouw Super Mario Bros. bestaat uit acht werelden, die ieder weer uit vier levels bestaan. Het spel begint met relatief makkelijke levels, die steeds in moeilijkheid oplopen. Het vierde level van een wereld is altijd een kasteel waarin Mario met Bowser moet vechten. Als Mario Bowser verslaat vindt hij een Toad die hem meedeelt dat de prinses in een ander kasteel is. Alleen in het laatste kasteel gebeurt dat niet. Herhalingen van levels Om geheugenruimte te besparen (en misschien ook om het de programmeurs makkelijker te maken?) kwamen een aantal levels meerdere keren voor. De tweede versie van een level verschilde van de eerste versie doordat de tweede versie meer of moeilijkere vijanden had. Ook kon het bij de eerste versie dag zijn en bij de tweede versie nacht. Vraagtekenblokken Als Mario van onderaf tegen een vraagtekenblok aan springt kan hij een bonusvoorwerp krijgen. De bonus kan bestaan uit één of meerdere muntjes. Bij 100 muntjes krijgt Mario een extra leven. De bonus kan ook een paddestoel, een vuurbloem of een sterretjes zijn, waardoor Mario kan transformeren. Er zijn ook 1 up paddestoelen. Deze paddestoelen geven een extra leven. Veel blokken zien er niet uit als vraagtekenblokken maar kunnen toch bonusvoorwerpen geven. De enige manier om daar achter te komen is door tegen iedere blok een keer aan te springen. Gevorderde spelers weten in ieder level precies waar de blokken met bonusvoorwerpen zitten. Transformaties Een nieuw spel of een nieuw leven begon altijd met de gewone kleine Mario. Door bonusvoorwerpen te vinden kon je een andere Mario worden. Mario (kleine Mario) Dit is de default Mario. Als deze Mario één keer geraakt wordt door een vijand gaat hij dood en verliest een leven. Als hij in een afgrond valt is hij ook dood. Super Mario (grote Mario) Als Mario een paddestoel pakt wordt hij Super Mario. Super Mario is groter dan gewone Mario en kan bepaalde blokken kapot stoten die Mario niet kapot kan maken. Super Mario kan bukken, want gewone Mario niet kan. Soms moet Super Mario eerst lopen en daarna bukkend verder glijden om door kleine doorgangen te komen waar gewone Mario zo doorheen kan. Als Super Mario geraakt wordt door een vijand verandert hij in gewone Mario. Als Super Mario in een afgrond valt is hij dood. Vuurballen Mario Als Super Mario een vuurbloem pakt wordt hij Vuurballen Mario. Vuurballen Mario kan vuurballen gooien. Een vuurbal doodt de meeste vijanden in één keer. Als Vuurballen Mario geraakt wordt door een vijand verandert hij in gewone Mario. Als Vuurballen Mario in een afgrond valt is hij dood. In principe kan kleine Mario niet direct in Vuurballen Mario veranderen, omdat hij geen vuurbloemen krijgt. Maar als Super Mario een vuurbloem krijgt, en dan voordat hij de bloem pakt geraakt wordt, dan verandert hij in kleine Mario. Als de vuurbloem dan nog steeds in beeld is kan kleine Mario hem pakken en alsnog in Vuurballen Mario veranderen. Onkwetsbare Mario Als Mario (in welke vorm ook) een sterretje pakt verandert hij tijdelijk in onkwetsbare Mario. Onkwetsbare Mario kan iedere vijand verslaan door hen alleen maar aan te raken. Dit effect duurt altijd kort. Aan de muziek is te horen wanneer het effect gaat stoppen. Onkwetsbare Mario is niet helemaal onkwetsbaar; als hij in een afgrond valt gaat hij toch dood. Dit is het meest verraderlijke aspect aan onkwetsbare Mario, en veel beginnende spelers verliezen hierdoor soms kostbare levens. Geheime levels en warp zones Via warp pijpen zijn een aantal geheime levels te bereiken. Deze levels bevatten meestal meer muntjes en bonusvoorwerpen en geen of weinig vijanden. Er zijn ook warp zones waarmee je in één keer via een warp pijp naar een later level kan reizen. De warp zones maken het mogelijk om het spel in kortere tijd uit te spelen. Warp Pijpen en warp zones kunnen alleen gevonden worden door heel veel uit te proberen. Dit element komt in bijna alle latere Mario spellen terug. Multiplayer opties Het spel kan met één of twee spelers gespeeld worden. Bij de twee speler optie speel je om de beurt. Beide spelers zullen alle levels moeten spelen. De spelers kunnen elkaar niet helpen en ook niet dwars zitten. Als de ene speler dood gaat, is automatisch de andere speler aan de beurt, als die speler tenminste nog levens heeft. Speler 1 is altijd Mario, speler 2 is altijd zijn jongere broer Luigi. De twee broers hebben de zelfde eigenschappen en vaardigheden, dus het maakt voor het spelen niet uit wie je bent. Save games en continues Zoals vrijwel alle spellen uit die tijd bevatte Super Mario Bros. geen save games. Dat betekent dat je iedere keer als je het spel speelt opnieuw bij level 1-1 moet beginnen. Heruitgaven hebben soms wel een mogelijkheid om je spel op te slaan. Er is een verborgen optie om verder te gaan waar je gebleven bent als al je levens op zijn. Druk in het start menu op de A-knop. Houdt deze knop ingedrukt terwijl je op START drukt. Het nieuwe spel begint nu aan het begin van de wereld waar je de vorige keer gebleven was. Muziek Veel van de herkenbare themamuziekjes werden erg populair. Het bekendst is de tune van level 1.Luister naar het muziekje van level 1 Ontvangst Super Mario Bros was voor zijn tijd een zeer geavanceerd en uitgebreid spel, en was dan ook ontzettend populair. Door dit spel werd Mario het populairste game personage aller tijden, hoewel zijn populariteit af en toe overtroffen werd door concurrent Sonic the Hedgehog. Super Mario Bros. werd vaak standaard meegeleverd met de NES. Iedereen die deze console had speelde daarom ook Super Mario Bros. Trivia * Super Mario Bros is de absolute classic voor alle Mario fans. * Niet alle levels die ontworpen waren voor de game werden ook uitgebracht. Een aantal niet uitgebrachte levels werden later alsnog uitgebracht als the lost levels. Deze levels waren moeilijker dat de gemiddelde Super Mario Bros levels. In Japan staat deze game bekend als Super Mario Bros. 2. * In 1993 verscheen Super Mario All-Stars voor de SNES, een verzameling van bijgewerkte versies van Mario 1, 2 en 3 en the Lost Levels. De spellen bevatten nieuwe graphics en bijgewerkte muziek. * De zin "Thank you, but our princess is in another castle" werd een gevleugelde uitdrukking en een bekende grap. Eén van de vervelendste eigenschappen van Peach in Super Mario Bros 1 was dat ze altijd in een ander kasteel was. Categorie:Games Categorie:2D-platformers